Gagal Move on
by elnim
Summary: Bagaimana kisah seorang Oh sehun yang harus gagal move on dari sunbae-nya yang ternyata telah memiliki kekasih? Kai & Sehun. Kaihun warn!GS


**Gagal Move-on**

* * *

><p>Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya ?

Genre: humor/? Flashfic/?

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism J

Warning: GS!Sehun,Kyungsoo

* * *

><p>Kenapa cinta harus menyebalkan begini sih? Ugh, Sehun muak dengan kata itu. Yeah asal tahu saja ya Sehun itu jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya. Kim Jongin namanya. Siapa sih yang tak kenal jagoan <em>coding<em> PHP itu? Yeah. Tampan, pintar, _cool_, berkharisma pula. Hampir semua gadis di kampus Sehun sendiri mengakui tidak bisa menolak kharisma sunbae mereka yang satu ini. Tsaah! Banyak juga yang akhirnya hanya memendam rasa pada sunbae itu karena _yeah almost handsome people taken by his girlfriend_. Dan yeah! Sehun adalah salah satu dari mereka_. By the way_, aku sudah bicara ya kalau Jongin sunbae itu jago _coding_ PHP? Haha, pantas saja Sehun di-php sama sunbae-nya itu. Eh, tidak kok. Bukan begitu juga. hanya pihak Sehun saja yang ke-geer-an.

Oke. Oke. Langsung ke intinya saja. Berjudul gagal move on, ya pastinya cerita ini tidak jauh-jauh beda dengan judulnya. Awal cerita ini ketika Sehun menjadi salah satu panitia makrab jurusan. Tidak ada yang aneh sih kalau Sehun menjadi panitia makrab sih. _But, do you wanna know what special thing about that?_ Yeah, si Jongin sunbae itu lho jadi panitia juga di acara itu. ASDFGHJKL! Batin Sehun.

Oke. Sehun harus biasa. Sehun tidak boleh berlebihan. Itu sih yang dikatakan Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Aneh! Yeah itu tidak akan aneh kalau kau tahu sebuah fakta yang tidak begitu penting juga. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau dia menaruh –coretehemcoret— perasaan terhadap sunbae yang tampan itu.

Biar aku jelaskan dulu latar belakang kejadiannya. Acara makrab jurusan itu memang acara tahunan yang diadakan selama tiga hari berturut-turut di daerah pegunungan. Biasanya anak-anak menyebutnya dengan 'nge-_camp_'. Dan yeah sebagai senior –tingkat dua, tiga, maupun empat— ini adalah saatnya menguji mental para junior mereka. Apakah mental para junior mereka sudah pantas belum menjadi anak teknik.

Oke kita kembali ke gadis albino yang satu tadi. Dengan ke-duanya –Sehun dan sunbae itu— mengikuti acara yang sama, maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan sering bertemu. Ya meskipun moment-moment mereka bisa dihitung jari. Mereka saja tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, berharap ada moment? Duh, _bagaikan __pungguk merindukan bulan!_

Lalu, kenapa Sehun harus gagal _move on_? Harus digaris bawahi disini bahwa pihak Sehun-lah yang bisa dibilang ke-geer-an. Yah contohnya seperti moment-moment berikut.

Waktu upacara pembukaan, semua panitia diharuskan berbaris di sebelah kanan peserta. Dan yang istimewa bagi Sehun adalah _tadaa_! Jongin sunbae berada di sebelah belakangnya persis! Beda kolom sih sebenarnya, hehe. Duh Sehun jadi salah tingkah nih ketika menengok ke belakang sudah berdiri dengan _cool_-nya si sunbae tampan itu. Duh, duh, pipi Sehun merona sekarang!

* * *

><p>Sehun itu memang gampang salah tingkah sih. <em>For your information <em>nih _ladies, _Sehun itu sudah menyukai Jongin sunbae sejak semester satu jalan semester dua. Rekor waktu terlama cinta-satu-pihak seorang Oh Sehun. _Clap-clap._ Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan menurut Sehun. Malah menyedihkan. Akupun setuju.

Dari awal pun Sehun tahu, Jongin sunbae tidak akan melirik barang secuil pun dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dan bukannya Sehun tidak berusaha untuk move on. Bahkan Sehun sudah mengurangi kegiatan mari-_stalking-_SNS-Jongin-sunbae hingga mengincar Chanyeol sunbae –yang tak kalah mempesona dari Jongin sunbae— hanya untuk move on. Tetapi mungkin belum rejeki-nya Sehun untuk move on dari Jongin sunbae _sih, ya_. Setiap kali Sehun sudah 75 persen move on, pasti ada saja yang mengembalikannya ke nol persen, Ya Tuhan!

* * *

><p>Malam ini Sehun agak badmood sepertinya. Yeah siapa yang mau terjebak di pos bayangan bersama dua orang aneh seperti Tao dan Baekhyun? Ugh, kenapa harus mereka sih yang menjadi partner Sehun?!<p>

Sehun memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga pos bayangan bersama dua orang aneh itu. Tapi, _please _deh. Pos bayangan yang dijaga Sehun itu dipinggir lapangan sepak bola! Sudah gelap, mana dia gadis sendiri pula. Bukannya Sehun takut diapa-apain sih, hanya Tao dan Baekhyun itu tipe pemuda yang berisik! Obrolan mereka mana ada yang nyantol sama Sehun! Yang Sehun tahu itu kan buku bacaan, susu yang lezat dan _yummy_, dan Jongin sunbae, kkk~

Dan kau percaya tidak '_pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba'_itu ada? Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba segerombolan senior tingkat tiga berkeliling tiap-tiap pos. Saat itu Sehun hanya membalas sapaan Moonkyu sunbae dengan wajah ngantuknya. Hal itu mengundang gerombolan sunbae-nya itu. Dan oh! Siapa itu yang tersenyum dengan cemerlangnya?! Membuat Sehun lumpuh seketika. Bodohnya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin sunbae di gerombolan senior itu. _Kya! Pasti aku kelihatan bodoh sekali tadi!_ Jerit Sehun dalam hati. _Dan apa tadi Jongin sunbae tersenyum manis padaku heh? Oh, sebentar lagi, I'm melted like ice cream! _Tuhkan, Sehun merona lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari terakhir makrab jurusan itu di isi dengan kegiatan outbond di daerah pegunungan <em>Gangwoon<em>-_do_. Dan sepertinya, Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuk ahli pos bayangan. Yeah, itu masih mending daripada Sehun tak ada kerjaan. Setelah kelompok outbond terakhir melewati pos bayangannya, Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo –sahabat karibnya— berencana mengelingi tiap-tiap pos. Dan kalian tahu pasti siapa yang ditemui Sehun di pos terakhir? Yeah kalau bukan Jongin sunbae, siapa lagi?

Memang iya sih, berdekatan dengan orang yang disukai membuat kita gerah ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Maka telah diputuskan akhirnya Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo kembali ke camp untuk sekedar mandi. Hehe, sebenrnya itu hanya alibi Sehun saja. Dan tanpa instruksi Kyungsoo telah meminjam sebuah motor. _Teehee! Jadi dia tak perlu berjalan jauh kembali ke camp!_

"Kyung, ngomong-ngomong ini motor siapa yang kau pinjam?"

"Jongin sunbae. Kenapa hun?"

_Duh! ASDFGHJKL_

"A-ah gapapa kok. Cuman tanya aja. Hehe"

Sahut Sehun dengan pipi merona. _'Jadi aku sedang menaiki motor Jongin sunbae nih?'_

See! Sehun tukang merona haha.

* * *

><p>Dimana ada upacara pembukaan pasti ada upacara penutupnya, bukan? Dan yeah, sekarang semua sedang mempersiapkan upacara penutupan untuk acara makrab jurusan sekaligus pelantikan mahasiswa baru. Tapi sekarang Sehun sedang tak ada kerjaan! Akhirnya dia hanya duduk-duduk sambil <em>browsing<em> tidak jelas.

Tapi tiba-tiba dengan tidak elitnya si-muka-kotak Jongdae merampas emblemnya yang sengaja hanya di lem saja. _Yeah, Sehun ini tipe-tipe mahasiswi bandel, tsk! _

"YA!" Sehun yang sadar emblemnya dirampas langsung berteriak ke arah Jongdae.

"Hun, akupinjamemblemmusebentarbuatdipakaikankemabananti!" Jongdae menjawab dengan cepat sehingga meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah melongo.

Setelah upacara dan pelantikan selesai, Sehun meminta emblemnya kembali pada Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ah, mana emblemku?"

"Oh, sebentar."

Sehun sekarang ini sedang menunggu Jongdae meminta emblemnya kembali.

"Hun, nih punyamu! Makasih ya!"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohiya, minta tolong ya ini emblemnya Jongin sunbae kembalikan. Bilang makasih jangan lupa!"

Satu—

dua—

tiga—

"A-Ap-Apa?!"

* * *

><p><em>Duh, bagaimana nih?! Ketemu orangnya saja pipiku merona! Apalagi harus berbicara dengan Jongin sunbae?! Aarrgghh, maamaaaaaaaa! Tolong aku T.T ini semua gara-gara si muka kotak itu huh!<em>

Itu hanyalah sebagian dari suara gejolak hati Sehun. Yeah, Sehun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi Jongin sunbae dan mengembalikan emblemnya. Dan mungkin Sehun harus benar-benar mengembalikannya karena –yeah Jongin sunbae-nya berjalan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat?_

"S-Sun-Sunbae!"

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

"I-ini emblem sunbae yang dipinjam mukakot— eh, ani, yang dipinjam Jongdae tadi. Maafmerepotkandanterimakasih."

Sehun langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Yeah, Sehun mencoba untuk rileks.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Se— Se—"

"Sehun, sunbae. Aku permisi."

Dengan mengucapkan 'aku-permisi' maka Sehun langsung melenggang pergi. entah apa reaksi Jongin sunbae-nya itu. Yang penting, dia harus segera pergi dari hadapan sunbae-nya yang telah membuat wajahnya semerah tomat rebus!

* * *

><p>Setiba dikamarnya, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Ugh, dia masih mengingat-ingat moment-moment berharganya dengan Jongin sunbae-nya itu.<p>

Sebentar-sebentar dia tertawa sebentar-sebentar mukanya langsung berubah drastis. Yeah, dia sedang memikirkan apa gunanya mereka –re: Sehun dan Jongin sunbae— memiliki sweet moment sedangkan Jongin sunbae saja masih mempunyai kekasih? Hah, Sehun ingin menangis saja memikirkan ini. Hampir saja dia berhasil move on tetapi malah jadi gagal total begini!

Jadi, untuk Kyungsoo_-ssi_, Junmyeon_-ssi_, dan sahabat-sahabat Sehun yang lainnya, tolong jangan kaget ya nanti Sehun minta waktu untuk curhat ke kalian. Maklumi saja, _toh_ dia baru saja gagal _move on_! Kkk~

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em>Bello o_

_Saya kembali nih bawa ff oneshoot /? Eung, gabisa disebut oneshoot sih lebih ke flashfic cuman ini kepanjangan/? Jadi, terserah reader aja dah LOL_

_Sebenarnya ini kisah nyata saya hanya saja mungkin dilebih-lebihkan karena kebutuhan fanfic waks_

_Jadi adegan dimana Sehun ngembaliin emblem sampai terakhir itu ga terjadi sama saya #poorme kemarin emang disuruh ngembaliin emblem ke –ehem- kakaknya tapi saya ga brani sumpah terus saya kasihin ke temen biar dikembaliin huehehe :3/ini ngapa jadi curhat-_- /bowed_

_So, ada yang punya kisah kaya saya? Atau mau sharing aja? Tinggal tulis di kotak review, gampang kan? Atau kalau mau nih pm saya aja biar bisa di bales atau mt ke twtr elpmgks wkwk /ngarep _

_Akhir kata,_

_Keung~~ keung~~ ungya~~ungya~~ /? /failed aegyo /slap_

_Nov,__2__8__th 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_Elnim._


End file.
